Good Boy
by lindseyoneal
Summary: Harvey/Mike hardcore. D/s relationship. A work in progress for SuitsAThon @Tumblr. read &Review, Suitors.


He knew from the minute he set his eye on Harvey Specter that he was going to change. Mike never looked at anyone like he looked at Harvey. He was soft, but hard. He was strong, intimidating. Mike wanted him, but he had to deny it, that was his boss. He shook his head and smirked, _forbidden love. _How cheesy. But fuck it, he was hard for him. He jacked off imagining the dirty things Harvey might whisper in his ear. How Harvey would touch him, lick him, suck him.

He came at the thought, the feelings he made up in his head.

So the little gestures, the innuendos, the look in Harvey's eye. It made him shudder, it made him want to pounce on Harvey and fuck him till tomorrow. Harvey was hot, no one could deny it. He was perfect, but no one is perfect.

What is his secret? What's his flaw? The questions flooded Mike's head. But Mike knew nothing about Scotty. Harvey's flaw. Not quite Scotty, but the love he had for Scotty is what fucked him up. He fell in love too hard, and it hurt him. His flaw: he was a hopeless romantic. It also pained him to hide it so easily. Mike helped the heartbreak, Harvey's infatuation is what kept him going.

Harvey liked to look at Mike. He liked to tease him. He liked to make jokes and just to talk to him. He liked to hear his voice, the way he breathed. Harvey wanted to see him tied to his bed, calling his name. Begging to be touched...

Sometimes, Harvey couldn't focus. But that was rare, Harvey knew how to control himself. He trained extra hard to not focus on things like that. He had work to do.

But Mike was not trained. He was a wild untamed puppy that needed appreciation (which Harvey failed to give), love (which Harvey failed to admit), and touch (which Harvey definitely failed to attempt). Harvey never once made contact to Mike's skin. Maybe touched his palm during a handshake. Maybe he would graze his hand when handing him papers. Even then, it was too quick to remember. Nothing was long enough when it came to being with Harvey. He wanted to hang out in his office all the time. Wanted to talk to him more and more.

Mike tried to hard to get attention from him, all he wanted was a genuine 'thank you.' It's not that hard. He just wanted Harvey to look him in the eyes, and say it. Harvey wanted him to ask for it, waited for him to just explode and let out all his feelings. But that would never happen. Harvey knew Mike was a bit shy, very self-conscious about feelings and confrontations. A lot of guys were like that but Mike was reserved. In a pleasant boy next door kind of way. Harvey was only intrigued. He wanted a shy, submissive boy. He didn't know why, it just gave him a great feeling to be with him.

There they were again, walking next to each other, talking. Harvey was chuckling about Mike's carelessness, and Mike had a comeback having to do with Harvey's carelessness about the client.

Fast forward to the day they kissed.

Harvey was again _disappointed_ at him for filing something late. Except that look in his eye was so hard to face. All Mike wanted to do was walk away. All Harvey wanted was to have Mike confront him. Mike just stared at Harvey and shook his head, almost flaberghasted at how easily Harvey could get disappointed in him.

"Why do you expect so much from me?" Mike asked, but he already knew the answer.

Harvey just gave him a look like, 'are you kidding, what do you think?'

Mike took a step forward. "You never even said thank you, never appreciated shit."

He was getting bold, Harvey tried to scare him off, took a step forward. They were less than a foot apart. Mike could feel Harvey's cool breath on his. But he had to stay strong and show Harvey he had something to prove.

"You're an ungrateful asshole sometimes, Harvey. I do a lot-" Mike was cut off by Harvey's hand gripping Mike's face, _hard. _Mike tried to object but Harvey looked pissed, and he held his face firmly. He couldn't really move. Or say anything, just give a look of confusion and fear.

"What did you just call me?" Harvey said, getting closer to Mike. Who was starting to breath harder. His heart was racing, he wasn't scared of Harvey. He knew he wouldn't really punch him, or fire him, or do anything to harm him. But the way Harvey looked at Mike, made Mike's knees go weak. Even though he didn't show it, he gave Harvey a pleading look.

"Kiss me," He whispered so unintentionally he gasped. Harvey smirked. He let go of Mike and headed to his desk. Mike reacted quickly, panicking on his reaction.

"Wait!" Mike said, but his voice broke. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest at any sudden moment. He was so worried about what was going through Harvey's head that he had no idea what was going through his.

Harvey turned around, smoothly sliding a hand in his pocket. He still had a smug look on his lips that he seemed to be unable to wipe away. "Hmm?"

Mike couldn't really answer. All he could do was storm over to Harvey and kiss him.

Don't sit there and think Harvey was all composed and calm inside because he wasn't. He was freaking out. He knew he couldn't do things like this. He actually hoped it was all a dream. He wanted it to be a pleasant, vivid dream, because he shouldn't be doing this, touching this, thinking about this. He made a promise to himself he wouldn't sleep with clients, but with an _associate? _He couldn't have this go around the office, he couldn't have anyone know. His entire career could be sacrificed. But he wanted this real bad, more than the women he slept with but he just couldn't get his head wrapped around being in a _relationship_ with this kid. Which is what he wanted. He wanted to go to work with him, work with him, challenge him, let Mike challenge him and then take him home and fuck him, love him and teach him who's boss. He didn't want a one night stand. That's why he couldn't stand him being drunk. He didn't like the affect it put on him. He wanted him sober. He wanted him to remember every touch, every whisper, every move, everything. He wanted him, the real him. Not the drunk him that _Trevor _brainwashed. The Trevor that made him do whatever he wanted, to suck his dirty prick every night. That made Harvey scowl sometimes. It pissed him off that such an innocent person could be so manipulated. He was just an abused puppy that needed some serious love. But Harvey wasn't the kind of man to just hand it out on a platter, he needed to make sure who he gave it to proved themselves. He needed to make sure Mike was ready for all of Harvey. Which was a complex character.

Mike was relieved, he didn't realize - at the moment - what he was doing. He didn't realize the consequences. He didn't know anything, just that Harvey felt so nice. Harvey's skin was soft, his lips felt as juicy and plush as they looked in soft lighting, which was very. Mike was about to nibble on Harvey's bottom lip before Harvey pulled away.

"Let's go eat dinner or something."

They ended up at Harvey's of course. Mike would never bring Harvey to his place, that just isn't right. His place is gross. Harvey's place is massive. Windows everywhere, a gorgeous view. Harvey took off his jacket and slowly slid Mike's jacket off of him. He put them neatly on a coat rack or whatever they're called. Harvey's place was strangely overly organized. Mike didn't ask. He was preoccupied with what Harvey was doing.

He was putting a record on, no TV. Suddenly, the sound of a smooth and soulful voice came from nowhere and filled the room. Sweetly, like honey, the color of Harvey's skin. He smiled at Mike and left for the kitchen. Mike – of course – started poking around at the things on the walls.

From the kitchen Mike heard, "Look, don't touch." Mike pursed his lips and dropped his shoulders, but kept on roaming the room in search of some personal pictures or memorabilia, or note. Or mail, something that Mike could be interested in. Nothing.

'I bet all the good stuff is in his room...' Mike thought. He peeked in the kitchen. He was in awe at how shiny and perfect everything was. He saw Harvey cooking, and smiling. He was mouthing the words to Misty Blue in the background. A towel was tossed over his shoulder. He looked so at ease and comfortable in the kitchen. It was so beautiful. But Mike wanted to go and snoop around.

He went to search for Harvey's bedroom. He kept doors closed here, so it was hard to find it. But he did, last room at the end of a hallway. The first thing you saw was the bed, queen sized with black sheets. White accents, it looked so chic. But Mike didn't care about that bullshit he went straight to any pictures on the side cabinet. He stood up straight, disappointed there was nothing like that in the house. Though there was black and white pictures of blues singers on the wall. Some playing the trumpet, or sax, or piano, or guitar.

He decided to walk out, silently and go back to the living room. He sat on the couch and looked around at all the vases and things on the walls. It was boring, but it made him look like he just wasn't looking through Harvey Specters fucking _bedroom. _Harvey was standing in the doorway looking at Mike. "Food's ready." He said. Mike stood and went to the kitchen. There was a strange silence in the room when they sat down at the small dinner table for four. He could get a whiff of the fettuccine pasta in front of him. Spices and vegetables to bring some color into the plate, it looked like a million bucks. It made his mouth water.

"I don't put them on display." Mike looked up at him, curious.

"Huh?" Harvey shook his head at the clueless response.

"The pictures you're looking for." Harvey said while picking up his fork and taking his first bite.

"I wasn't looking for-" Mike defended.

"Look, I know you want to know a lot about me, but I don't put pictures or things like that on display. Now eat." He said while chewing. It came out charming, eating and talking.

Mike went to grab his fork, but spoke up again. Harvey rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Why not?" Mike said, sympathetically.

"Because I choose not to, does my food repulse you that much?" Harvey chuckled.

Mike smiled and looked down and started eating. He wasn't hungry, but all he had was coffee all day.

"Harvey, what the hell are we going to do?" Harvey looked up, a question mark on his face.

"Huh? Oh! Hmm. What do you want to do?" Harvey said flirtatiously. With a hint of promiscuity in his eyes. He took another bite from his plate.

Mike shook his head. He just chewed and looked up at Harvey. He looked up at the ceiling and around in the kitchen.

"You cook?" Mike questioned.

"I dabble," He said casually.

They finished eating without saying a word. They glanced up at each other, stared then laughed. Mike finished his plate and rubbed his stomach and stretched.

"Mmmm, I'm stuffed." He said. Harvey smiled, he finished his plate a while back, but was happily entertained watching Mike.

"Now dessert." Harvey cooed.

"But I'm full—" Harvey stood and pulled Mike up to stand with him.

"Come with me." Mike was so confused, but obeyed.

They ended up back in the living room. Harvey grabbed Mike and tossed him onto the couch. It was just enough for the both of them to lay down. Harvey loosened Mike's tie and blindfolded him. He tried to object, but Harvey shushed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. His soft blue shirt fell to the floor and Harvey let his hand smooth over Mike's chest. Harvey got on top of Mike and almost straddled his knees. He started kissing his chest.

He was skinny. Like his tie. But his skin was so smooth. The bit of hair on his chest tickled his face, but Harvey liked it. It was cute.

He kissed his Adam's apple and licked from the bottom of his neck up to his chin. Then gave him and kiss and started kissing his way down. He played with his happy trail while he unbuttoned his trousers. Pulled them down below his boxer briefs. His cock obviously hard, Harvey pulled it out and held it in his hand. He glanced up at Mike. He was trying to cover his face, he didn't know what to do. He was feeling so many things at once. Harvey stroked him and kissed the insides of his thighs. Harvey licked him from base to tip and put his mouth over the end and swirled his tongue around. Mike released a huge groan.

"Mmmm," Was all he could manage. Harvey smirked slightly as he rubbed his hand over his crotch. He was getting hard, but brought his hand back up to play with Mike's balls. He started sucking Mike. His mouth warm his tongue soft.

"Harvey! Ung, I can't take it! Please, just fuck me. Fuck!" Mike started thrusting, but Harvey held his waist down. He gave it one last kiss before swallowing the precome.

He came back up and kissed Mike as he gripped his dick. While he was stroking, Mike was moaning in Harvey's mouth. Their tongues were in a war for dominance, guess who won. Harvey kissed his face, and went back to suck on his lips until they were bruised.

Mike let out a strained breath, a mix of a groan and a moan as he came in Harvey's hand, but nonetheless it made Harvey hard again.

Harvey stood up. De-blindfolded Mike, tossed it onto his chest.

"Clean yourself up, Mike." He said as he grabbed a glass of water that came out of fucking nowhere, turned the music off and slid his hand into his pocket.

"Goodnight." He said, before leaving to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>{AN} What you guys think? Reviews please. This is for a Tumblr contest. SuitsAThon. You all should join and follow me .com


End file.
